Problem: Find all $x$ such that $\lfloor \lfloor 2x \rfloor - 1/2 \rfloor = \lfloor x + 2 \rfloor.$
Solution: Observe that $\lfloor 2x \rfloor$ is an integer, so it follows that $\lfloor \lfloor 2x \rfloor - 1/2 \rfloor = \lfloor 2x \rfloor - 1$. Also, $\lfloor x + 2 \rfloor = \lfloor x \rfloor + 2$. Thus, our equation becomes $$\lfloor 2x \rfloor = \lfloor x \rfloor + 3.$$Let $n = \lfloor x \rfloor,$ so $n \le x < n + 1.$

If $x < n + \frac{1}{2},$ then $2n \le x < 2n + 1,$ so $\lfloor 2x \rfloor = 2n,$ and
\[2n = n + 3,\]which means $n = 3.$

If $x \ge n + \frac{1}{2},$ then $2n + 1 \le x < 2n + 2,$ so $\lfloor 2x \rfloor = 2n + 1,$ and
\[2n + 1 = n + 3,\]which means $n = 2.$

Therefore, the set of solutions is $x \in \boxed{\left[ \frac{5}{2}, \frac{7}{2} \right)}.$